


Twelve Days of Christmas

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alex is a hopeless romantic, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Games, Christmas Parties, Christmas fic, Conceal The Pineapple, Cuddles, D/s, Falling In Love, Freeverse poetry, Getting to Know Each Other, Humiliation kink, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Phone Calls, Pining, Poetry, Spending Time Together, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Texting, doing kink in public, gift-giving, new year's, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 6: Twelve Days of ChristmasThere was Christmas before Greg, and then there was Christmas after Greg, that was how Alex sorted his life. He wouldn’t give up Greg for the world.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 5





	Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I had pondered doing a more proper ’12 Days of Christmas’ parody/riff, but I liked this idea more, of doing twelve little vignettes of their Christmases together and separately. So that’s what I’ve done. They’re not in any order, just the order in which they came to me. 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

1\.   
New Year’s at someone’s house,   
Alex couldn’t remember whose,  
finding himself grasped tight  
and pulled into a fierce kiss  
as the clock struck midnight  
and all Greg did was smile  
and gently touch his cheek   
and whisper, ‘Happy New Year.’

2\.   
Alex had only one present left to buy,  
the one he’d agonised over the most,  
just what should he buy for Greg,  
now that they were on gifting terms,  
He was panicking again, unsure  
that he knew him well enough  
to pick out something perfect  
because nothing else would do.

3.  
It was just the two of them  
on this cold December night  
sharing a meal and a drink,  
Alex panicking again about  
whether anyone would know  
what his master had done to him  
forcing him to be filthy in public  
even though it was such a thrill.

4\.   
Alex bought a card for once,  
hating every one he’d made,  
He barely knew Greg yet,  
surely it was too soon for this?  
It was just a simple card now,  
unimaginative, a simple red robin,  
on a snowy branch, that’s all,  
with a message, too formally written.

5.  
Work Christmas parties,  
Alex always found them strange,  
trying to be sociable,  
trying not to get distracted,  
by the way Greg teased him,  
texting him orders through the night  
which Alex was too shy to disobey,  
even though he humiliated himself.

6\.   
There was something to be said  
for the crisp morning air  
too early to be awake,   
but he was used to it now  
and he smiled as he chatted  
to Greg on the phone,  
sad, for a moment, that  
he wouldn’t see him for weeks.

7\.   
It was a silly ornament,  
nothing special about it,  
just ‘TM’ on a red bauble,  
the letters in gold,   
given to him by Greg,  
but before Alex put it on the tree,  
he softly kissed it, just once,  
and he smiled, just a little.

8\.   
Alex laughed as Greg  
unceremoniously crowned   
him with a daft paper crown,  
over Christmas dinner,  
and he never thought   
having him here would be  
as perfect as it was  
as they cuddled later on.

9\.   
“It’s just a little thing,”  
Greg said, “nothing special,”  
as he handed him a gift,  
and Alex saw him blush,  
smile, as if he was embarrassed  
to be showing this side of him  
even though no one else could see  
and Alex cherished that gift forever.

10\.   
Conceal the Pineapple had  
rather unexpectedly, it seemed,  
become a real Christmas tradition,  
even though Alex always lost,  
but he didn’t mind at all,  
that wasn’t the point,  
spending time with his master,  
that was the best thing of all.

11\.   
Greg walked him to his train,  
unnecessarily, in Alex’s opinion,  
with his arm around his shoulder,  
laughing about the night,  
and the party they’d been to,  
and they finally felt free to  
give each other the presents  
they’d actually wanted to give.

12.  
A Christmas movie was playing,  
Alex didn’t know how late it was,  
he was just lying next to Greg,  
letting the exhaustion wash over him,  
they were both going home this year,  
they’d be far away from each other,  
but this one night was theirs,  
as Alex fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
